1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to notifications within a software application.
2. Background Art
A software application sometimes highlights or confirms a state change in the software application through some form of user notification. For example, a software application can provide a notification when a certain software event has occurred, such as when a software setting has changed or is about to be changed. The notification in a window-based user interface, for example, is typically provided in the form of a dialog box which alerts the user to the change of state. The user is then typically offered a choice through interaction with the dialog box or bubble to proceed or cancel the state change. Such user notification schemes in software applications can quickly become a nuisance for a user if the notifications are triggered too frequently. While the number of notifications provided to a user can be limited to a predetermined number within a predefined time period, it is preferable to provide a user notification scheme with an improved user experience.